Proceso de Adopción
by Pinnita Criss-Anderson
Summary: "Investigaciones recientes demuestran que los niños con padres homosexuales no son diferentes a otros niños con padres heterosexuales en su desarrollo emocional o en sus relaciones con pares y adultos." Ahora, ¿pensarán los jueces de la misma forma?. Klaine


_**Hoooolaaa! cómo están?... bueno, espero que bien =).**_  
_**Les cuento un poco de esta corta aventura. Son 2 capítulos. Sep, 2 solamente. Es una idea que originalmente era de sobre 10... pero como no he podido terminar nada de lo que he empezado... mejor no comprometerse.  
Cabe destacar que ésta historia fue escrita en un 90% en Evernote... sep, en mi celular (tengo un Samsung Gravity Smart... lo amo con todo mi corazón, es realmente EL móvil IDEAL para mí =D!... googléenlo y verán que es M-A-R-A-V-I-L-L-O-S-O)**_

_**Originalmente esta historia sólo la escribí para que Anixita la leyera... sinceramente, no pensaba en subirla.  
Es por eso que va para ti. Anixita te amo.**_

**Bueno, Glee no es mío, tiene su propio copyright y eso... escrito x diversión =) por y para fans. toda coincidencia con personas vivas o muertas es sólo eso, una coincidencia.**

_**A leer!  
**_

* * *

**Proceso de Adopción I  
**

* * *

Kurt caminaba nervioso por el vestíbulo.

Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo así y eso justamente era lo que hacía que sus nervios estuvieran enajenados dentro de su cuerpo. A sus 31 años sentía más ansiedad que incluso cuando audicionó para NYADA... aunque eso, en su escala de nerviosismo, no se le aceraba ni a los talones de lo que sentía ahora.

Blaine, por su parte, miraba a Kurt con ansiedad. Para aplacar su propio nerviosismo, el cual era casi imperceptible, movía entre los dedos de su mano derecha un cigarrillo sin encender. También era la primera vez que pasaba por ese proceso (o procesión, como le llamaba el castaño).

Era la primera vez que ambos intentaban la adopción de Devon Alexander.

No era posible que por culpa de ella, esa infame mujer, todo estuviera trancado en ese punto.

Bueno, es que no es fácil cuando el pequeño solo llevaba el apellido Anderson.

Retrocederemos el tiempo, unos cinco años atrás.

_****Flash Back****_

Era la tercera pelea de la semana, pero al parecer sería una definitiva.

Era pleno verano y algo como decidir dónde iban a ir de vacaciones, se transformó en una discusión que terminó con Blaine saliendo de casa con una maleta y con Kurt maldiciendo a más no poder.

Fue así como Kurt ya llevaba marcadas tres semanas desde la partida del pelinegro, sin embargo, seguía esperando a que este apareciera por la puerta.

No fue hasta el fin de la séptima semana que Blaine apareció. Lucía más delgado de lo habitual y más bronceado de lo habitual.

Casi sin esperar una disculpa por haberse ido o una explicación del por qué tanto tiempo había desaparecido, Kurt corrió a los brazos de su amado y ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso.

No hubo tiempo de disculpas o explicaciones. Solo volvieron a la realidad cuando terminaron de hacer el amor en el sillón de su casa.

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos para ambos, sin embargo, Kurt podía notar cierto nerviosismo en las actitudes del pelinegro. Prefirió ignorarlo ya que no quería arruinar la paz que entre ellos estaba.

Durante cuatro semanas, Blaine estaba demandante de sexo. Había suspendido su trabajo como abogado para pasar todo el tiempo con Kurt en casa. Demandaba hacer el amor en todos lados, a cada momento.

No vamos a decir que al castaño eso era algo que le molestase, al contrario, pero la excesiva demanda por parte de su pareja le era bastante extraña.

Es por eso que un día de la sexta semana, habiendo juntado todos los antecedentes, Kurt enfrentó a Blaine.

Le comentó acerca de todas las cosas que en él había visto: los gestos y actitudes nerviosas, la excesiva demanda de sexo, la intranquilidad que sentía.

Blaine escuchaba atentamente todos los antecedentes que Kurt le indicaba. Lo hacía de forma tranquila, pero sin dejar de mover, entre los dedos de su mano derecha, un cigarrillo sin encender. Una vez que el discurso de su pareja había terminado, Blaine decidió que ya era el tiempo de hablar.

- Kurt, te engañé- dijo derrotado y sintiendo como sus rodillas temblaban y sus ojos se aguaban.

Sorpresivamente, incluso para sí mismo, Kurt reaccionó de forma tranquila y solo le pidió que le contase todo lo sucedido.

- Fue mientras estuvimos separados... dada mi desesperación por la pelea, en lo único que pude pensar fue en que debía irme donde nadie pensara encontrarme. Terminé quedándome en Las Vegas- hizo una pausa para encender el cigarrillo. Le dio una calada y continuó su relato- Durante la primera semana solo me dediqué a embriagarme y a jugar. Gané muchas veces, perdí en otras. De todas formas sentía que así podía olvidar. Desde la segunda semana en adelante me tranquilicé y dejé de comer. Me quedaba en el hotel, salía durante el día a recorrer los lugares atractivos, paseaba entre los casinos pero sin jugar, asistí a variados shows musicales, en fin, me intentaba distraer, intentaba olvidar lo que nos pasó. Cuando decidí que era tiempo de volver, quise desordenarme. No me preguntes porque, ya que no lo sé y ahora me arrepiento con mi vida de haberlo hecho- hizo una pausa ya que su cigarrillo se había acabado, sacó otro y lo encendió- Esa noche jugué en el casino del hotel y bebí como nunca. En eso se me acerca una chica que había conocido en la universidad. Era una chica que nunca tuvo importancia, solo alguien a quien saludaba y ya. Conversamos y me dijo que siempre le había gustado, a pesar de que soy gay. Desde ese momento no recuerdo más de lo que sucedió durante esa noche. A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté en la cama junto a ella, vi que ambos estábamos completamente desnudos. Me horroricé y salí corriendo de su habitación. Corrí a mi cuarto y tomé una ducha muy larga, para intentar sentirme limpio de lo que había ocurrido con ella. Fui al aeropuerto y logré cambiar mi pasaje por un vuelo que saliera en ese mismo instante. Lo abordé. Al llegar a aeropuerto de Nueva York, tomé el primer taxi libre y le pagué extra por que me trajera lo más rápido posible a casa. El resto, bueno, ya lo conoces...- los ojos de Blaine estaban llorosos, iba a fumarse el tercer cigarrillo consecutivo cuando la mano de Kurt le detuvo. Este tomó la cara de su pareja y lo besó. Fue un beso dulce, tranquilo. Cuando ambos cortaron la unión, Kurt habló

- Sabes? No sé si será por el hecho de que fue una mujer... pero no me duele que lo hayas hecho, de verdad- dicho esto el moreno se colgó de su cuello, dejando que el miedo que padeció durante semanas se diluyera entre las lágrimas que iban a dar al cuello de la camisa de diseñador del castaño.

Lloró casi una hora, hasta que sintió que la frustración y la culpa habían menguado un poco.

Pasaron así los días, las semanas y los meses para ambos y su relación.

Fue una tarde, seis meses después de la revelación de Blaine, que este le pidió matrimonio a Kurt.

Se casaron en su hogar, rodeados de sus cercanos, tres días después de la petición del moreno.

Las semanas siguientes al matrimonio las pasaron en una cabaña al sur del país, donde compartieron más de lo que habían pasado en años.

La vida les volvía a sonreír y ambos sentían que el destino por fin les hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles para ambos.

Lamentablemente el destino tenía otros planes para ellos.

Fue seis meses después del matrimonio cuando Blaine recibió una llamada. El número le era desconocido pero de igual forma contestó. Le llamaban del hospital de NY. Kurt se encontraba en la cocina cuando el teléfono sonó.

El moreno contestó y escuchó atentamente lo que la mujer al otro lado de la línea le contaba.

Cuando la llamada finalizó, el moreno tomó una chaqueta, sus documentos, las llaves de la casa y las del automóvil para salir en él. Gritó desde la puerta un "_Voy y vuelvo amor. Te amo_" y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Al castaño le extrañó la inesperada salida por parte de su pareja, pero prefirió ignorar ese sentimiento.

Blaine regresó a casa tres horas después de su salida. Kurt pudo notar un dejo de nerviosismo, pero volvió a callar sus sentidos.

Cuando ya habían pasado doce días y los gestos del moreno eran casi los mismos que manifestaba cuando le contó lo sucedido en Las Vegas.

Durante la cena fue que Kurt habló directamente

- Blaine, dime qué sucede?, te noto igual que la vez anterior- dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de pollo ahumado a la boca. Al oírlo, el moreno casi se atoró con ensalada. Una vez listo para hablar, respondió

- Amor, dame tres días y te cuento todo, si?. Sé que es difícil, pero necesito que confíes en mí, de acuerdo? Te lo pido por favor- ante esa súplica Kurt solo pudo aceptarlo.

Durante esos tres días las actitudes y gestos del moreno eran menos nerviosos, pero tenían un dejo de ansias.

Cuando llegó aquel día, Blaine salió de casa a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Kurt quedó solo y ansioso. Pensaba en que si pudiera fumar, lo haría.

Cerca de las 16 horas el moreno volvió a casa. Su cara era de shock. Kurt lo abrazó, ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala.

- Recuerdas lo que hablamos acerca de lo que pasó en Las Vegas?... pues bien, esto tiene que ver con eso.- hizo una pausa para sacar un cigarrillo, encenderlo y comenzar a fumar. El castaño tomó la mano libre del moreno para darle apoyo, al parecer las cosas no pintaban para nada bien- Hace 15 días me llamaron del Hospital de NY. Lo hicieron para contarme algo especial... algo que te juro mi amor yo ni siquiera sospechaba... te lo juro por nuestro matrimonio que ni lo imaginé, nunca lo pensé... llamaron para decirme que Hellen Ross, la chica de Las Vegas, había tenido un bebé... y que ese era mío. Acudí al hospital inmediatamente para aclarar ese malentendido. Cuando pregunté por ella en la recepción me derivaron a hablar con el médico tratante. Luego de largo rato de espera, pude hablar con él. Me contó que Hellen había muerto dos días después del parto. Dieron conmigo ya que ella le pasó mi tarjeta a una de las enfermeras de la UCI- se detuvo para apagar la colilla de su cigarrillo. Sacó otro de la cajetilla y antes de encenderlo sacó un sobre blanco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro. Encendió su cigarrillo y continuó hablando – Ella dijo, antes de morir, que yo era el padre de su bebé. Ese mismo día nos hicieron la prueba de ADN y que en 15 días tendría la respuesta… y ese sobre que ves sobre la mesa dice cuál fue el resultado- el castaño tomó rápidamente el sobre, lo abrió y sacó el papel que contenía. Tardó un par de minutos en entenderlo a cabalidad. Guardó silencio llevando su mano izquierda hasta su boca  
- Blaine, el examen dice que existe un 99,9% de coincidencia genética…ese bebé es… es…

- Sí Kurt… ese niño es mi hijo, no hay duda sobre ello- sentenció mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su descuidado cabello -Él se encuentra en neonatología hasta que apareciera un familiar cercano para cederle su custodia. Como soy su padre biológico, mañana debo ir por él y retirarlo… Kurt… realmente tengo miedo… no sé qué pasará ahora con nosotros… con él… con nuestra vida… tengo miedo de que me dejes… de que esto se arruine por mi culpa… Kurt… no sé qué hacer!- dicho esto, el moreno soltó todo el llanto contenido por dos semanas a lo que su marido se sumó. Honestamente, qué podrían hacer ambos con un bebé no programado?.

Al día siguiente ambos fueron a retirar al pequeño al hospital. Blaine les dijo que él era gay y que estaba casado. Mientras el moreno hacía el papeleo correspondiente para sacar a su hijo del hospital, Kurt quiso ver al pequeño, para conocerlo.  
Cuando fue llevado a la sala de bebés pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente. Era un niño sano y grande. Lucía una porción de pelo rizado color castaño. Pensó en que quizás su madre tenía el pelo de ese color, pero la nariz y los labios eran completamente de Blaine. Por primera vez sintió que el hecho de llevar al niño a casa era una excelente idea.

Ya antes había conversado el tema de los hijos con el moreno, pero jamás habían pensado en ser padres tan pronto. De todas formas, el pequeño los acompañaría de ahora en adelante.

Blaine se acercó al lugar en el que estaban. Abrazó por los hombros.

- Nunca me dijiste que el bebé tenía tus rizos

- A decir verdad, no lo sabía... sólo le había visto con el gorro puesto. Pero ahora que lo dices, somos bastante parecidos

- Sí, es una versión tuya con pelo más claro. Su madre lo tenía así?

- Hellen era rubia, puede ser que la mezcla con el negro sea el castaño… a decir verdad, tiene tu color de pelo- Kurt volteó a mirar al su marido, estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Tengo miedo… miedo a todo lo que se vendrá- dijo Kurt de manera nerviosa.

-Tú crees que yo no lo siento?, estoy aterrado… pero no puedo abandonarlo… no tiene más familiares. Intentaron contactarse con la abuela materna, pero ella declinó hacerse cargo del niño. Dijo que nunca quiso a su hija y que menos iba a querer un nieto.

- Pero qué clase de madre dice eso!, además, este pequeño es hermoso- Kurt estaba furioso.

- Creo que haremos un buen trabajo cuidándolo… ahora, cómo lo llamaremos?

- Ya había pensado en ello… desde anoche… y tengo el nombre perfecto: Devon Alexander Anderson

- Por qué ese nombre?- Blaine lo miró con extrañeza

- Devon porque es tu segundo nombre y es hermoso, no le das el auge que merece. Y Alexander por Alexander McQueen, sabes bien que es uno de mis diseñadores favoritos… además, la combinación es linda, no lo crees?

- Si, lo creo. Te amo

- Te amo también

Pudieron retirar al pequeño Devon cuatro horas después. Salieron del hospital con un fresco viento acompañándoles. Decidieron que lo mejor sería ir de compras al centro comercial puesto que necesitaban una cuna, un coche*, ropa y todas esas cosas que utilizan los bebés. Además, debían ir a una farmacia por la leche maternizada que el médico había recetado para el pequeño Devon.  
Pasaron por todas las tiendas que vendían artículos para bebés. Kurt descubrió que un modelo de diseñador quedaba muy bien en ese diminuto y tierno cuerpecito... y Blaine descubrió que su billetera le pediría auxilio en cada salida a comprar.

Aún así, se sentía feliz. Al fin tenía una familia.

Lo que se vino después fue el acabose de los tiempos. Mamaderas, pañales, ropa, pañales, leche, pañales, médico, pañales, medicamentos, pañales, controles, pañales, pañales y más pañales.

Cercanos a los cinco meses de la llegada de Dev, como le llamaba cariñosamente Kurt, las cosas se fueron calmando. Kurt dejó de trabajar para quedarse en casa con el pequeño. Quiso hacerlo pues dijo que "_Si vamos a ser padres, debemos hacerlo bien. Al menos uno de nosotros debe serlo a tiempo completo_" y como el trabajo de Blaine como abogado era bastante más rentable que el del castaño, la elección no fue difícil.

Eso sí, momentos al límite fueron aquellas veces en las que tuvo Rotavirus y Bronconeumonia. En ambas casi cae hospitalizado, de no ser por los intensivos cuidados que ambos le dieron en casa.

El pequeño Devon llegó a cambiarles la vida. Un giro en 720 grados.

Lo primero fue explicarle a la familia como había llegado el niño hasta sus vidas. Decidieron no mentir, que por más cruda que fuera para el resto, la verdad estaba primero. Burt reaccionó lejos de lo esperado. Cuando supo toda la historia solo se dedicó a cargar al pequeño y a decir "_Tiene los ojos celestes, se parecen a los tuyos hijo_."

La peor reacción provino del padre de Blaine. James no podía concebir que después de tanto luchar contra el prejuicio de tener un hijo gay, de aceptarlo y hasta encariñarse con su yerno, ahora saliera con que tuvo un hijo con una mujer. Blaine no dijo nada, por primera vez, su padre tenía razón en cuanto a su sexualidad.

Fuera de esos detalles, la paternidad de ambos iba viento en popa.  
Celebraron en familia el primero, segundo y tercer cumpleaños del pequeño. Todo un ambiente festivo, lleno de regalos, torta y globos.  
El pequeño Devon, un niño de hermosos ojos celestes, pelo castaño rizado y abundantes cejas corría libremente por el jardín de la casa, celebrando con sus vecinos su tercer año de vida.

Kurt y Blaine no podían creer todo lo que habían logrado en tan poco tempo. En ese momento supieron que ningún bebé viene con manual de instrucciones y hasta en algunos casos, ni se sabe de ellos hasta su llegada. De todas formas, eran felices.

Pero como antes comentamos, la felicidad no es eterna y el destino no lo pone fácil.

Querían dar el próximo paso. Si bien legalmente Blaine era su padre, ahora Kurt quería figurarlo también. Decidieron en el cuarto cumpleaños de su hijo que querían hacer la tramitación legal de la adopción para el pequeño Devon Anderson.

Un amigo de Blaine en la firma de abogados se ofreció a ser su representante para los trámites legales. Tenían todo listo para que el castaño pudiera acceder a la paternidad legal del niño.

Los trámites iban por un tubo hasta la llamada del día anterior. El teléfono de Blaine sonó a eso de las diez de la mañana. Era Frank, el amigo abogado.  
Kurt pudo notar la palidez en el rostro de su marido, eso no era para nada bueno. Cuando cortó, miró al castaño con los ojos llorosos y en apenas un susurro, habló

- Apareció la abuela materna de Devon… quiere quitarnos la custodia de nuestro hijo.

_**++Continuará++**_

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. **_  
_**Como les comenté antes, no había pensado en subirla... ando con varios problemas de ánimo... sinceramente, ni siquiera sé si está bien escrito o no, solo confío ciegamente en lo que me dijo Anixita... te amo, gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**Estado de fics:**_  
_**Keep Our Love- plazo indefinido**_  
_**Losing My Religion - plazo indefinido**_  
_**I love to Hate you - plazo indefinido**_  
_**Stay Together - plazo indefinido**_  
_**Blainey el Feo - a más tardar el viernes por la mañana**_  
_**Proceso de Adopción - El próximo miércoles sí o sí.**_

_**Lamento mucho si hay alguien que esté esperando alguna continuación o algo... realmente lo dudo a que alguna o alguno de uds. siquiera se acuerde de ellos.**_

_**De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en 8 días más.**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Pinnita Criss A.-**_


End file.
